Deformable objects, such as pads, sheets, clothing, etc. (generally sheet goods) are frequently sold in deformable containers or other packaging. For example, shirts are sold in polyethylene film package containers.
But disposing deformable objects in deformable packaging presents challenges. For example, a container may have an opening through which the objects are loaded during manufacture, and through which the objects may later be dispensed at the point of use.
If the container moves from the intended position or geometry during loading, one or more objects may not be properly loaded through the opening. Thus the package intended to be loaded with the deformable objects to be contained therein must be properly opened to receive those objects.
Likewise, the deformable objects must be transported from a source location, or other first location, to the package. But this step also presents challenges. The objects cannot be unduly deformed during transport or the objects may be damaged. If the deformable objects are sheet goods, the sheet goods may be torn or otherwise rendered unusable.
If discrete objects are to be disposed in the container, multiple counts may be desired. For example, a container having a first count may contain 12 of the objects, a larger container may contain 23 (or some other uneven multiple) objects, and yet another container may contain a single count of the object. Thus, the device loading the objects must be able to accommodate different counts and changes in those counts.
If the objects are not discrete, e.g. a farinaceous powder, the same rationale applies. Different sized containers with different volumes of product may be desired at the point of manufacture.
Once the desired count of objects is transported to the package, these objects must be loaded into the package. If the objects are dropped into the package, misalignment and improper loading may occur, particularly during high speed operation.
Yet other challenges occur. The container may be loaded with a liquid, in addition to the deformable objects. For example, a container having cleaning sheets therein may be wetted with a liquid cleanser. A container having wipes for the skin may be wetted with a different liquid cleanser. Each such container must be able to contain the deformable objects and such liquids without leaking.
Thus there is a need for improved devices to load deformable objects into deformable containers. Related attempts include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,994,997; 3,319,394; 3,837,138; 4,062,169; 4,408,437; 4,738,078; 4,751,807; 4,858,416; 5,022,216; 5,979,145; 6,223,500; 6,658,819; 6,708,465; 6,732,492; 7,584,593, EP768267B1; EP1222111B1 and GB1417082A.